Paperwork to Confession!
by Reirunne
Summary: Kiyomi justs wants to deliver the paperwork, but things get a little intimate when a little taichou makes his move! ToshiroxOC Oneshot!


**Just taking a quick break from WoBD for a moment, just -HAD- to get a one shot on because of a dream I had, ( yes, this is mostly based on a dream.. i`m a sick..sick girl with a Toshiro complex. ) so, I own nothing but my OC! ( Kiyomi means Pure Beauty :D )**

If I wasent experiancing it firsthand, I wouldn`t have believed it if someone told me it happened, all I remember is carrying some documents from Squad 4 to Squad 10, but I never would have imagined this this to happen!

- Forty Minutes ago -

" Kiyomi-san! Will you run these documents up to Hitsugaya-taichou for me? " Another Squad 4 member asked me, I smiled gently, gentle cyan eyes creasing as my cheeks rose.

" Sure, Akira-chan! " I replied, knowing that I had nothing else to do but be put down by the other squads or talking to my very gentle hearted zanpakuto, Tengoku no nukumori ( Heavenly Warmth or Warmth of Heaven ).

Rounding a small corner I stumbled back slightly as I bumped into Matsumoto-fukutaichou, feeling a bit intimidated at she turned around and looked down at me, I was only 4"2, and she dident like me very much.

" What`re you doing here, Koizumi-san? " She looked down, crossing her arms, man she looked scary!

" I-I-I uhm uh erh.. I was d-de-delivering these papers t-to Hitsugaya-t-taichou ma`am " I hated my stutter, it only made people think less of me, and that made me feel useless.

_**Your not useless, Kiyo-chan...**_Ten-chan ( she nicknamed her zanpakuto! how sweet. ) gently said, I sighed inside of my head. Yes, I was.

" Well get going, dont bump into me again, Koizumi-san. " Matsumoto-fukutaicho growled, walking past me rougly, yeah... she definately dident like me, at all.

Striding towards the 10th Division I had started to grow nervous, the last time this happened Hitsugaya-taichou got angry for me coming and interrupted his work, I dident want to make him mad again, it scared me when most people got angry because, just like my Zanpakuto, I had a peace-makers heart.

If you`ve been paying attention, you`d have probably guessed that I`d be soon arriving at the 10th division as I`d been walking for about thirteen minutes, I stopped in front of the 10th division and gulped, walking in and heading for the office.

Knocking on the door I started to tremble, what if he got angry again? What would I do? What would I say? I was good at kido and could probably use Hakufuku... No! I`d get into alot of trouble if I did that , and I would never be able to-

"Come in. " Oh no! Ohno ohno oh nononono! I walked into the office very shakily, bowing to Hitsugaya-taichou before setting the documents on the desk.

" I-I-I came to deliver these reports, Hi-Hitsugaya-Taichou! " Stuttering, again... what Kami-forsaken mother concieved such a nervous child, I cursed my insability pitifully.

Just as I was about to leave I felt myself unable to move, feeling my eyes widen as two strong arms wrapped around my waist, I was about to protest before I heard a silky voice whisper into my ear.

" You know, you look cute, when you keep your hair down. " I felt flattered of-... wait , hair down? Oh.. oh dear, I think I left my bandana at home, I felt embarassed by my golden blonde curls and usually kept them tied up with a white bandana.

" I-I dont...like my hair.." I gasped, feeling cool air blow against my ear, whimpering as the arms around my waist tightened.

" Why dont you? It looks beautiful.. just like you, Kiyomi-chan. " He murmured, before turning me around gently in his arms.

I was shocked, petrified, absolutely taken aback by this show of affection from the usually cold Jyu-bantai Taichou, I fell against him as he turned me, feeling his chest vibrate as he laughed quietly.

" Your so clumsy sometimes.. Kiyomi-chan." He felt so comfortable, like a warm and cold teddybear- Wait, what am I thinking? Teddybear? This was confusing, but it did feel oddly comfortable, and natural.

I felt myself root to the spot as he placed light butterfly kisses from my jaw to the edge of my lips, before he pulled me closer and pushed his lips to mine, I didn`t make any actions to stop him, rather I nestled my arms around his neck instead and tousled his scalp with my soft fingers. Whimpering as I felt him gently nip at my lips, opening my mouth I felt his icy cold tongue touch my warm one, causing me to shudder and feel fuzzy as hot and cold conflicted inside of my mouth.

As we broke away a very thin string of saliva connected our mouths, I was gasping for air as he slowly backed me into the couch, pushing me down onto it gently as he hurried to connect our mouths again, this kiss lasted moments before he slid down and licked my collarbone, I whimpered and shivered as pleasure shot into my fuzzy brain.

Just as he started to suckle on the sweet spot on my neck, it hit me like a ton of steel beams falling from a ... whatever those people in the world of the living called it, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Taichou of the 10th division and youngest known Taichou to ever be appointed, loved -ME- of all the people he`s met? My logic suddenly flew out the window as he bit down just a bit harder, making me moan quietly, breathing heavy and rapid.

" I love you.. Kiyomi Koizumi.. " Toshiro Hitsugaya rasped into my ear, before nibbling my earlobe, making me cry out a little bit louder.

" I-I.. Lo-ove you...too, To-..Hi-Hitsuga- " I stopped as he interupted me.

" Its Toshiro... dummy. " I giggled before gasping as he slid his cold tounge around the outside of my ear slowly.

" T-Toshiro.." I hissed quietly through pleasured sounds and confusing thoughts.

I dident even know what was coming untill it actually happened, he had taken me by the hand, pulled me upright on the couch and once again locked lips with me, a blissful moment that felt like years, as soon as we parted he hugged me tightly, I whispered into his ear once, and I had said...

" I love you too.. To...Toshiro. " He smiled into my Shihakusho, before lying down to sleep, dragging me along with him.

_**How cute..desu! **_Ten-chan cooed from my inner world, invoking a much darker blush ( if thats even possible! ) onto my face, before I smiled softly, turning in Toshiro`s arms, snuggling into his chest, the next time the door opened, Matsumoto-fukutaichou opened to door a crack, before smiling, whispering.

" Maybe I like that girl.. Kiyomi-chan.. a lot more than I thought. " before closing the door and leaving the two sleeping couple, practically dancing to her favourite sake house. ( or whatever : )

**WOW! How was -THAT- for a change folks? I ver much enjoyed writing -this- up! Even if it WAS a one shot! tell me in the reviews if you want a story about Toshiro x Kiyomi again, or an Izuru x OC, or.. or.. an ICHIGO X OC! or maybe even a Hisagi x oc... ooooo... I love OC`s! R&R pretty please! ... Cherry on top? :D?  
><strong>

**~Reirunne~**


End file.
